1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
As a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, a cylinder head is known, which includes a cylinder head body and a cam housing fixed to an upper part of the cylinder head body (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4365373).
In a cylinder head described in Japanese Patent No. 4365373, a cam housing is provided with lower bearing parts. By coupling upper bearing parts, which are formed integrally with a cylinder head cover, to the lower bearing parts, circular journal holes are formed, and the journal holes support cam shafts so that the cam shafts are able to rotate. Lubricating oil for lubricating the cam shafts is supplied to the journal holes.